


got out some popcorn

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Hocus Pocus (1993) References, M/M, Movie Night, No one in this family can cook, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “What happened?” Alec asked, his voice as incredulous as Magnus felt.Chloe shrugged at them across the counter and from behind the flames. “I burnt the popcorn.”





	got out some popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 13: popcorn
> 
> a day late RIP
> 
> Title is from I Forgot That You Existed by Taylor Swift (I couldn't resist)

It was movie night in the Lightwood-Bane household. The theme was Halloween this time, after Magnus had been horrified to discover neither his husband nor their now teenage daughter Chloe had ever seen Hocus Pocus.

“It’s a classic!” he’d cried in exasperation. Alec and Chloe both rolled their eyes. Magnus couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. He’d always thought Chloe would take more after him as they were both warlocks, but seeing their daughter take after his husband was one of the greatest things he’d ever had the privilege to witness.

“I’ll make popcorn,” Chloe said. Magnus and Alec smiled as she ran off into the kitchen, clearly more excited about the treats than the film. Both Magnus and Chloe knew it would be easier to just summon the popcorn, as hot and buttery as they’d like, but Alec insisted it tasted better when they made it themselves.

“Come on,” Alec murmured, pulling Magnus down onto the couch with him. Magnus relaxed against his husband’s side, revelling in the comforting lull of Alec’s steady heartbeat. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus pulled up the movie on their television. Some old 90s Disney movie previews played while they waited for their daughter.

The smell of something burning filled the air. Magnus sat up in alarm, staring at Alec, who also looked suddenly much more alert. “Do you smell that?” he asked.

“Hey, uh, Dad?” Chloe called from the kitchen. She didn’t sound hurt, which calmed Magnus a little, but there was still alarm in her voice.

He and Alec were off the couch and in the kitchen in a matter of seconds, staring at Chloe and what was in front of her on the counter. The bowl of popcorn was  _ on fire. _ Like, actual flames danced in front of their eyes.

“What happened?” Alec asked, his voice as incredulous as Magnus felt.

Chloe shrugged at them across the counter and from behind the flames. “I burnt the popcorn.”

“Yeah, we can see that, honey,” Alec said. “But,  _ how?” _

Magnus sent a wave of blue magic towards the flames, dousing them in an instant. The popcorn in the bowl was charred, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Alec joined him a moment later, both of them doubling over in laughter as Chloe just grinned.

“I was trying to add more butter,” she said.

“Okay, okay,” Alec said, looking at Magnus. “I’m lifting my ban on summoned popcorn, but from now on, only you’re allowed to make it.”

“Probably for the best,” Magnus and Chloe agreed in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
